In search of Freedom
by Maki-K
Summary: What if Naruto's childhood had left deeper scars than anyone had expected? What would the blond do after being informed about the Kyuubi? He would search for freedom, a freedom that only one person can have. Grey Naruto, strong Naruto, certainly not following the storyline. MassCharacterCrossover
1. Chapter 1

**Yo**

* * *

_In search of Freedom 1: Scars_

In the middle of the night, a young blond boy sat alone in his apartment, thinking about everything that had happened recently. Unlike the thought of the usual eight-years-old boys, which would be concentrated on his family, friends or pretty much everything happy, this boy's thoughts were darker than the night itself.

The boy, whose name is Uzumaki Naruto, got the answer for the very thing he always wanted to know tonight. The question he wanted to be answered?

Why was he hated by the whole Village?

And now, knowing that the only reason why he was an outcast was because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, the blond couldn't help but be angry, no, not just angry, but furious!

How dare they hate him for the Kyuubi's doing? How dare the Sandaime allow them to hate and scorn him! it wasn't his fault, it was the damned Yondaime! He didn't do anything, but they all hated him!

The blond silently clenched his fists, trying to stop the traitorous tears from pouring.

He was sick of it, he was sick of being abused, he needed to do something! But what to do... what to do?

Suddenly, an idea struck the young blond as he remembered a particular lecture at the Ninja academy, a lecture about the Legendary Sannins. If the blond remembered correctly, each of them was very powerful, in fact, so powerful that each of them was an S-Ranked Ninja.

The fame and power they had allowed them freedom, unlike any shinobi. Each of the three was allowed to venture away from the Village until they were called back for an emergency or a mission.

A small smile formed on Naruto's face, if he would get as strong as them, he would be allowed the same freedom as them. This was the conclusion to which Naruto's young mind came.

His these was strengthened even further when he remembered about the five Kages. Each of them was the strongest Ninja in their Village and no one told them what to do. They weren't chained to the rules like the blond himself, they were completely free, they held their future and fate in their own hands.

If the blond, no, when the blond would become the strongest person alive, there would be no one who would control him, he wouldn't be chained to the rules and controlled by someone.

With this, the grinning blond went to bed, he had some planning to do tomorrow.

* * *

The next day after Naruto woke up and ate breakfast, he decided to do some research. After all, if he wanted to become the strongest, he needed to learn from the strongest.

Adoring a simple black shirt with white shorts, the blond was about to head out from his apartment but stopped in the corridor. Naruto went back to his bedroom, almost forgetting to wear the bandages the medical-nin told him to wear around his mouth.

The blond didn't understand why he should hide his grin, after all, it looked beautiful.

After wrapping the bandages, the blond set out for the Hokage's office.

As the young boy walked through the streets of Konoha, he finally understood why those people looked at him with fear, anger, and hate. He finally knew their reasons, but at the same time, he had no idea why they hated him.

Slowly, dark ideas about making those people suffer the same thing they made him suffer formed inside his head. So engrossed in his dreams about making those people pay, he never noticed when he entered the Hokage's residence.

The blond went straight towards the Hokage office, the secretary and the ANBU knowing how close he was with the Hokage and let him in, even if they didn't want to do it.

"Good morning, Hokage-Jiji!" naruto shouted in his usual tone as he entered the office, his voice muffled slightly by the bandages. The Hokage's head snapped upward, not expecting the visit.

"Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" The old man asked seeing the young boy he came to see as a grandson. A grandson he had let down. As the Sandaime looked at the bandages face, he couldn't help but remember the night a few days ago.

* * *

_It was a beautiful evening in the Village of the Hidden Leaf. As usual, Sandaime was sitting in his office, cursing the paperwork he had been forced to do. He would very much rather spend the time reading the newest edition of Icha Icha that has been released a week ago._

_As he once again cursed Minato for leaving him with all this work, an ANBU rushed into his office. The Sandaime, feeling the nervousness of his Ninja as well as seeing that the man was panting, knew that an emergency has occurred._

_"Rat, report," The Sandaime ordered and the elite Ninja wasted no time._

_"Sandaime-sama, earlier tonight me and my Squad had found a group of civilians torturing Uzumaki Naruto in one of the training grounds. We caught all of them and transported them to T&I department while bringing Uzumaki-san to hospital under Tokito Kenshin's care," _

_When the old man heard this, he stood up and wasting no time, used Shunshin to arrive at the hospital as soon as possible, the Rat-masked ANBU not far behind him._

_When they arrived in the hospital, the Sandaime rushed towards the special section of the hospital in which only the best and most trusted medics worked. When he arrived, he rushed into the operation room and to say he was horrified would be an understatement._

_Naruto's face has been massacred. He had six deep cuts where usually his birthmarks would be, his nose was so smashed that it looked more like the Sandaime's Tsuchikage nose._

_The blond's left eye had been hit several times with something very hard, the black bulge was oozing more blood than a cut on one's temple. And lastly, the thing that made Hiruzen freeze on the stop was Naruto's mouth._

_Or more exactly the long cut going from each cheek towards the mouth. It made the child look as if he was smiling, but in reality, it was spilling so much blood it made the war veteran freeze._

_Naruto's body had been littered with many more wounds, most of them on the body's torso and back. Some of them were from drilling a shrub into the boy's bone, some of them were wounds from being burned._

_As the best medics in Konoha worked furiously on the boy, trying to somehow save Naruto's life, Hiruzen took a seat outside the room and trying to control his emotions._

_Firstly, there was sadness and sorrow. The grief for failing the boy, as well as his parents, weighted greatly on the aged Kage. Those feelings were quickly crushed and overwhelmed by an untold fury and hatred._

_As the Sandiame started to calm down, the same Rat-masked ANBU kneeling in front of his leader. "Awaiting orders, Hokage-sama," The man requested and waited for an order._

_"Tell Anko and Ibiki to play as much as they wish with the culprits, whether they are poor merchants or on the council, they are to be punished. Don't kill them, I will talk with them before their execution," The Sandaime order, with a cold touch in his voice._

_When the ANBU heard this, the man saluted and vanished to relay the information for the two most sadist people in the Village. The man shuddered slightly, knowing well that the tortures would be nothing compared to the wrath the Sandaime would release on them._

* * *

After this accident, Naruto was in a coma until yesterday, where he woke up like nothing ever happened. The only thing he remembered was that one of the civilians, a councilwoman, Haruno Ichika, had called him the Kyuubi before everything went black.

Even as the old man looked now at Naruto, he couldn't help but wince when he got the report from Kenshi, the current Head of hospital and best medic in Konoha.

He and the rest of the staff were able to heal Naruto almost completely. The only wounds that they were not able to heal were the big scar adorning the blond's lower part of the face.

Kenshi requested from the blond that he was to wear the bandages around his mouth. They were special bandages meant to make the scars less visible and the medic said that with the healing factor from Kyuubi, which helped the blond more than once, the scars would vanish one day, or at least he hoped for it.

The reason why the smile-like scar was still on Naruto's face was that medical Chakra did nothing to heal them. Kenshi theorized that those cuts must have been done by either some kind of poison they had no idea about or with wind-natured Chakra, which was very unlikely, seeing how civilians attacked the boy.

The other thing they were not able to heal was Naruto's left eye. When the bulge finally vanished there was nothing left from the eye. Fortunately, Kenshi and two other medics were able to transplant Naruto a new eye.

Less fortunately, blue eyes were rare in Konoha and the hospital had none, so they used a green one, seeing how it would look better with the blue one than a brown eye.

The old man was forced back into reality when Naruto snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Ne, Jiji, so can you help me?" The blond asked and the old man was sure he saw a grin under those bandages.

"Can you repeat, please? I haven't drunk my early coffee yet," the man answered with a bashful chuckle.

"I asked if you can give me permission to go to the Genin section of Library, pretty please?" Naruto asked and waited with a batted breath.

"No, it is only for Genin and above for a reason. I am sorry Naruto-kun, but you will have to wait. Now, if I remember correctly, your first lessons start in an hour, so it would be wise to prepare yourself for the school," The Sandaime explained and with a heavy sigh went back to his paperwork.

The young boy gritted his teeth and with a scowl that neither the Sandaime or the ANBU in the room saw, the blond left the room. When Naruto left the office, a shiver went down Hiruzen's spine, but the man chalked it under a cold.

As Naruto walked down the corridor of the Hokage residence, he passed an old man with short black hair and bandages over his right eye. The man's single eye bored into Naruto's blue-green eyes as if searching for something.

The two stood in silence for a few tense moments before the man smirked slightly and nodded, apparently having found whatever he searched for. When the man passed the blond and vanished behind a corner, the blond shrugged and went home.

As the man walked towards the Hokage office, his smirk got only wider. _'Yes, he has the same potential as his father, but unlike Minato's golden heart, this young one has darkness inside of him, even greater than Orochimaru's. Now, just to find a proper way to groom it and use it to make him someone powerful,'_

Without even knocking, the man entered the office and strolled inside as if he owned this place. Hiruzen cursed under his breath again and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Danzo, what do you want?" The old man barked out, unknowingly amusing the ROOT leader. With a single flare of the Sandaime's Chakra, his ANBU vanished and a privacy seal activated, to make sure no one would hear their little _chat_.

"I won't beat around the bush. The boy, Uzumaki, needs to be trained," Danzo stated boldly, not flinching when the Sandaime released his Killing Intent on his life-long rival.

"Don't you remember what I said eight years ago? I will never allow you to pull the boy into darkness. No, not after what you have done to Orochimaru and Itachi,"

Danzo scowled at this accusation. It wasn't his fault that Orochimaru turned this way, he wanted to make sure the Snake-summoner would be strong enough to lead the Village. It was Sarutobi's fault that Danzo was not allowed to properly teach the boy how to control his darkness.

Itachi and the Uchiha massacre was an entirely different topic.

"And as I said, he is the Jinchuriki, we _will _need him to be strong, stronger than A-Rank. Are you truly so blind Hiruzen? Kumo is much stronger than us, they have superior Ninjas and superior numbers. Iwa's Jinchurkis are both game-changers, Suna is catching up to us. The only great Village that is weaker than us is Kiri, that's because they have been in a civil war for a few years," Danzo explained.

"And your point is?" Hiruzen asked cooly, his eyes narrowing even further.

Danzo scowled and slammed his hands on Sandaime's desk. "Damn it, Hiruzen! We swore to make sure Konoha will not be crushed and what are you doing? Do you really believe that other nations won't use this opportunity created by Kyuubi's attack and the Uchiha massacre to finally destroy us? They will, I can guarantee this!"

"So what do you want me to do?!" Hiruzen shouted as he stood up, his face twisted into a scowl as well. "Do you want me to let you take Naruto and hope that he won't be swallowed by the darkness and turn on our Village?!"

"No, I want you to let me teach the boy how to control the darkness that is _already_ present in his heart. If left uncontrolled we will have another Orochimaru on our hands, but even more dangerous!"

"He won't turn out like this!" Hiruzen shouted, the pressure of his Killing Intent crashing the wooden desk.

"You said the same with Orochimaru, but you can't even control your own pupils! How do you see it with Naruto, huh?!"

"Out. Get out or I am going to kill you. OUT NOW!" Hiruzen shouted, his face a mask of nothing else than pure fury.

Danzo scoffed and walked over to the door. A moment before leaving, he looked over his shoulder, gazing deep into Hiruzen's eyes. "You have become blinder than me. The Shinobi I once respected over anything is long gone,"

The black-haired man had to move out of the way as a Kunai was thrown where his head previously was. "NOW!" Without another word, Danzo strolled out of the office, none of the previous emotions shown on his face.

As the man mulled over the _conversation_ he shook his head. '_I will not let Konoha stay weak, Hiruzen. I will make the boy strong, stronger than anyone, so when I die, I can be assured that Konoha will not be crushed,_'

"Uzumaki Naruto, I will groom the darkness inside of you and unleash it on Konoha's enemies," The man muttered and went back to his base, he had some planning to do if he wanted the blond to progress adequately.

* * *

**So, this is the first Chapter, the second one will come out sometime in the next weak. Hopefully, you enjoyed it.**

**As to pairing, I think I will go with something unique and either have him paired with someone rare or with a girl from a different Shonen anime/manga. I am not sure yet.**

**Thanks for reading, Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo**

* * *

_In search of Freedom 2: Change_

After coming back home from the academy, the blond was alarmed when he noticed the door of his apartment was slightly open. Silently taking out the Kunai which he found on a training ground from the hidden pocket in his pants, Naruto slowly walked to the door and before entering, a voice called to him.

"Come in, you have nothing to worry about," The voice was obviously female and rather young sounding. Deciding to trust the voice somewhat, Naruto put the knife back into the pocket, but his hand stayed near it, ready to draw the weapon.

The young boy entered his apartment and was confused by what he saw. By the small table in his living room sat a petite girl pale skin and large compound-looking eyes that do not possess pupils, only a haze of gradient, purple iris that becomes darker, the lower it goes.

She had shoulder-length hair that faded from black into dark purple, fastened at the back of her head, with a white and purple butterfly ornament with split ear-length bangs that rose a little away from her head before they fell to frame her face, with two thinner chin-length strands below them.

She wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with matching pants, which were taped around her shins and black gloves that went to her elbows. She wore a grey vest, arm-guards that protected her whole forearm, and shin-guards.

The thing that interested the blond the most was the butterfly-like porcelain mask lying in front of her on the table. Next to them were two scrolls on with Kanji for 'Wisdom', the other with Kanji for 'Power'.

"Please, sit down, Uzumaki-san~, we don't have too much time~," The girl said with a pleasant smile. Naruto smiled back, a bit hesitantly and sat on the chair opposing her.

"My name is Kocho Shinobu~. My master sends me here give you this~," Shinobu motioned at the two scrolls. "Inside them, you will find instructions on the Shinobi fundamentals~,"

"Alright, who is the master you are talking about?" Naruto asked, not sure what to expect. After all, it could be another plot by the civilians to try and kill him.

"Ara, ara, Uzumaki-san~, there is no need for you to know this. But you don't have to worry, my master only wishes to see how strong you can become~. If you finish the instructions inside those scrolls, I will bring the next ones~," Shinobu explained, her smile never vanishing from her face.

"So that means we will see each other again?"

"Sure we will, sure we will, Uzumaki-san~," Shinobu giggled and stood up. "Hmm~, it seems it's time for me to come. Remember to train hard, my master doesn't tolerate laziness. Bye, bye~," In a blink of an eye, Shinobu grabbed the porcelain mask, placed it on her face and vanished.

Naruto looked at where she stood for a moment before slowly his gaze moved at the two scrolls. The blond's first thought was to take the scroll labeled with ower, but he hesitated and slowly his hand lifted the scroll for wisdom.

Unrolling the scroll, the blond started reading. _'Power without wisdom is just as useless as wisdom without power. Only when one combines both, they shall achieve their full potential. -Senju Tobirama.'_

'In the Shinobi world, information is power. If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.' Under this was a list of every S-Ranked Ninja in the history of Shinobi World. At the end of the list eas something that amazed Naruto even more.

'SS-Ranked Ninjas. Namikaze Minato, Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara. All three of them having ascended the realm of S-Rank and becoming legends which shall never be forgotten.'

The fact that all of them were coming from Konoha, with Madara helping create Konoha, so basically still from Konoha, was amazing. After reading the list once more, this time more thoughtfully, trying to remember every single fact about those legends, the blond continued reading.

Before he even realized, the moon was already illuminating the Village. Quickly looking at what hour it was, Naruto decided it was time for him to go to bed. After all, he had the academy to attend tomorrow.

* * *

On the next day, after eating a more healthy breakfast than usual, the blond dressed the same outfit as yesterday and headed towards the academy. Naruto decided to leave the scrolls at his apartment in case something happened.

For the blond, those scrolls were the most precious thing in his life. In his opinion, they were his best shot at becoming strong, so he treasured them like nothing else.

There was so much information about the Shinobi World, tips on how to keep his emotions in control, how to know when someone was lying. Tricks how to guide the conversation to make the other person tell him some things unconsciously.

The scrolls were a mine of gold and Naruto would take everything he could from them. There was no time for him to lose and the blond knew it. The only reason why he went to the academy was to avoid the suspicion of the Sandaime.

Since he needed the protection of the Village, for now, he would play along and become a happy pawn for Konoha to fight against their enemies. And as long as the Village would think of him as their pawn, he would become stronger, gather allies and prepare himself to leave the Village.

Where he would go and what he would do? He had no idea but of one thing he was sure, he had no plans of staying in Konoha.

Entering the Classroom, the blond walked to the place he usually sat, at the end of the room, alone. That was fine by him, after all, he had better things to do than play Ninja with some kids from the academy.

As the lesson started, uncharacteristically, Iruka was a bit late. "Good morning Class, excuse me for being late, but I had something important to do today. Before we start the lesson, let me introduce you to your new Classmate,"

When Iruka said this, the door opened and a girl Naruto met before entered. "Her name is Kocho Shinobu and she will attend your class now. Shinobu-chan, if you would introduce yourself?"

The girl smiled at the class. "My name is Kocho Shinobu and I'm eight years old~. I like Butterflies and the color purple, I dislike mean people. Nice to meet you~," The girl bowed her head and turned o Iruka.

"Ah, right, choose a free place to sit, please," the brown-haired Chunin said and went to unpack his notes.

"You can seat here!" A voice shouted across the class and Naruto scowled when he saw the grin on Inuzuka Kiba's face. The boy was so full of himself, arrogant and loud. It didn't help the boy smelled like a wet dog and didn't shine with intelligence.

But again, he was very like the Inuzuka a few days before.

"Thank you for your offer, but I will seat with him~," Shinobu answered and the blond blinked twice when the girl pointed at him. The Inuzuka, together with the rest of the Class were also shocked that the new girl would like to seat with a loser like Naruto.

"Believe me, you don't want to seat with a loser like him," The Inuzuka shouted with an arrogant smirk. "I am the alpha male here," Ignoring the accusing shouts of Sasuke's Fanclub, Kiba waited for Shinobu to come to him.

When she turned his way, his smirk widened. "No, I think I will seat with him," Shinobu said politely and took a place next to Naruto, who still was processing why the girl who gave him the scrolls yesterday was sitting in his class.

Kiba was about to start a fight about her choosing Naruto over him but before he could start, Iruka quietened the Class down. "I think that's enough, we will begin the lesson now,"

When Iruka started another lecture, this one about how the Sandaime Hokage fought against the Sandaime Tsuchikage during the second Shinobi war, Naruto turned to the new student.

"What are you doing here? Are you not part of the ANBU?" The blond whispered so just Shinobu would hear him. The thought about her being in the ANBU was from remembering the outfit the ANBU was wearing and what she wore yesterday.

"Ara ara~Uzumaki-san, you shouldn't say such things in public, someone might hear you. As for your question, I will explain it later~," Shinobi answered in a hushed tone.

Naruto frowned but kept silent, hoping that Shinobu wasn't lying and would explain to him what was going on.

The lesson went like the blond remembered. Iruka was trying to bore them to death, most of the class wasn't listening, the only exception was Sakura. The only thing that changed was his behavior.

Usually, he would shout the whole lesson how stupid and useless those things were, he would try to gain attention and start a fight with whoever was near him. And later, when he came back to his apartment, he would blame the teachers for his bad grades.

How foolish he was.

But now, he understood. He finally understood that not every fight was won with pure strength. He knew that if he wanted to become powerful, he needed knowledge, much more knowledge than he or anyone in the Village possesses.

"Uzumaki-san~? Uzumaki-san? Hey-ho~," Naruto blinked when Shinobu waved in front of his face. It seems he spaced out, something to work on in the future.

The two of them were back in Naruto's apartment, having come here after Classes. "What is it?" The blond asked.

"You wanted to know who I am right?" Shinobu asked and when the blond nodded she continued. "I am a spy,"

The two looked at each other in silence. Naruto's face was etched into shock while Shinobu for the first time since the blond saw her, wasn't smiling. Instead, her face was perfectly blank.

"Why have you told me this. Wouldn't it be logical for you to not reveal that you are a spy?"

"You are correct, would you be someone different, I would never share this piece of information with you, but it seems my master trusts you not to reveal anything,"

"And how would he know that I am not loyal to the Village and the Hokage? He has no guarantee that I won't tell this someone else,"

"The only reason why I am informing you of this is that my master knows that you are not loyal to the leaf. In fact, he is sure that you plan on deflecting from this place,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard this, finally understanding that her master was someone to be wary of. If someone knew that he planned on leaving the Village and would tell this to the Sandaime, he would be imprisoned for life or killed.

"I am assuming your master wants something from me if he hasn't told anyone about my plans yet,"

"You are correct. My master sees great potential in you and wants to see what kind of ninja you will become. When you will show adequate progress and my master decides you are ready, you will be introduced to another spy, one who will be your sensei for some time,"

"Your master is willing to reveal his spies, possibly get caught just so he can see what kind of ninja I will become? He is willing to sacrifice his subordinate lives just to satisfy his curiosity?" Naruto asked skeptical, not believing someone would be willing to lose so much just to see his progress.

"My master is... is the kind of person that will do anything to learn new things and satisfy his curiosity. Besides, for him, his subordinates are only pawns used to bring him a step closer to his goals,"

"I see," Having such a person interested in you was not something Naruto wanted, but right now, he could do nothing about it. A person who did not care about his followers was not someone who would have good intentions.

He would have to watch out for now, at least, until he would be strong enough.

* * *

As months went by, Naruo pushed himself as hard as he could. He trained day and night, pushing past his limits. He trained until he was not able to move anymore and even then, he wouldn't take breaks, he would read about anatomy, about tactics, stealth, poisons, medical treatment, about everything that could make him more knowledgeable, more powerful.

He would research powerful warriors, whether they were Ninjas, Samurai or Monks. He would read about their past, their techniques, their lifestyles. And as he read about everything he could, each and single information was saved in his mind.

The strain his body and mind were going through was starting to show. Thanks to the many sleepless nights, the blond would need to take a nap during the lessons, which resulted in his grades sinking even lower.

The blond started to walk out of his apartment less and less until he stopped completely going out, not even visiting the Ichiraku's. The unhealthy food he was eating earlier was replaced with a tasteless paste, which was full of all the necessary nutrients needed for his physical growth.

According to Shinbou, the training routine he was pushing himself through would kill anyone else and the only reason why he has survived was because of the Kyubi involuntary helping him regenerate his muscles and all the damage made to his body.

But finally, it paid off. Today, exactly after seven months of training his body, mind, and Chakra, the blond would be introduced to his new sensei. From what Shinobu told him, the main subjects of his training would be Jutsu's theory and human anatomy.

The second part has been decided when naruto showed his interest in all the different bloodlines. After all, as a lowly commoner, who was born without anything but a burden in the form of a giant fox sealed inside of him, he couldn't help but envy those born in Clans.

From the strongest Dojutsu like Sharingan to the almost unnoticeable enhanced senses of Inuzuka. It was unfair, people who had family, who had status were born with stronger just because of their bloodline.

For someone like Naruto, it was unacceptable.

He had decided, either he would find a way to get himself a bloodline or he would make sure that no one else had one.

And so started his experiments under one Yakushi Kabuto, his current Sensei. The silver-haired teenager had first educated Naruto thoughtfully about human anatomy and everything needed to conduct such an experiment.

The first time Naruto had seen a person lying on a table, their guts cut open and Kabuto playing with the inwards, the blond almost puked. With time, he became accustomed to the horrible smell and images.

As Naruto made his experiments, furthering his knowledge, he never stopped training his body and learning about new things. Jutsu theory, Chakra theory, the mysteries of Natural Chakra. The blond learned about it all.

And while he was doing it, Shinbou always was there for him. She helped him train, helping his with stealth, throwing accuracy, information gathering and other things that needed someone experienced to learn them.

As time flew, Naruto started branching out on his experiments. After Kabuto taught him the fundamentals, he started conducting experiments alone, in a secret room in his apartment.

He got new experiment subjects delivered from Kabuto and new Jutsus to learn from Shinobu.

With all the resources handled to him, the boy finally started to flourish. His body was in peak condition, his mind was able to process hundreds of scenarios in a split second and thanks to his research...

"Uzumaki-san~, it's time to go or you will be late for the graduation exam~," Shinobu chirped as she entered Naruto's living room. Thanks to the curtains, the whole room was almost pitch black.

For a second there was no answer until in the darkness a pair of glowing eyes opened. The right eyes was a cerulean blue while the right one glowed an intense crimson.

Both of the eyes had a different pupil than most. A vertical slit-like pupil was visible in both of the eyes, but the left one had a pure white, glowing circle inside the iris.

"I know," With those words, Naruto came into view, his face obscured by bandages, hiding his scar-like grin. He was wearing a fitting pair of white pants held by a golden sash with bandages around his ankles and black sandals on his feet. He wore a sleeveless, dark red, Chinese vest over a fitting black, long-sleeved shirt.

The sleeves of his shirt went to the middle of his forearms where they were bound by bandages that covered Naruto's whole hands. The vest had black trim and a middle-sized black Kanji for 'emperor' on the back. The Kanji was inside a golden circle which resembled the sun.

When Naruto stepped out of the shadows of his room, his left eye changed color into green. The glowing white circle vanished and the pupils turned back into human-like.

Looking at Shinbou, the blond smiled. In all those years, she was probably the closest thing he had to a friend. No one in the academy liked him, Naruto did not trust the Sandaime and Kabuto was too creepy for Naruto's liking.

She was wearing simple black silky pants, held by a white belt. She had a tight black jacket under which she wore a white shirt. Over this all, she had a white haori with a butterfly wing pattern, which faded into a turquoise then pink color down the sleeves, which were cuffed with a black and white dotted trim, and white sandals with purple straps.

"Let's go~!"

With a nod, the two went to the academy to take the Genin Exam

* * *

**Alright, so the chapter is finally done! Sorry, it took so long, but I was lazy. ****The next chapter should be released this week, at least I hope so. ****Naruto's eye is not Sharingan, just to make clear!**

**How did you like it? Hopefully, it was enjoyable to read. I have decided that this story will be more concentrated on the plot, so expect many time skips.**

**But, that doesn't mean I won't develop the characters, you will learn soon more about Shinobu and maybe about her master?**

**Meh, who knows**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! before we begin, I want to announce something! I will be changing the world of Naruto much since I don't like how there are the main five nations each with only one Daimyo and Hidden Village.**

**While the "one Hidden Village for a nation" will stay, I will be changing the whole Daimyo thing. I will explain it more in the story, but I want to say that the leader of the country won't be daimyo, but emperor, just like it was in real Japan. (Well, not exactly since they had no real power, instead the Shogun was the leader, but let's forget about this part.)**

**So, at the very top will be the emperor, each country having its one. Then, the country will be divided into prefectures which will be ruled by Daimyos. The Daimyos have their Samurai and can declare wars on each other.**

**In the middle of this is Konoha, who is a prefecture itself and is run by a Kage who fulfills the role of Daimyo. Unlike other prefectures, Konoha can't declare wars against other Daimyo's, but Konoha Ninjas can be paid to fight for a Daimyo during a war.**

**While this might sound slightly complicated, when the times comes and this will play a role in the story I will make a map so you can see clearly which prefecture is where (I will link it when it's needed.)**

**As you can see, a bunch of new characters will be needed to fulfill the roles of Daimyos and everyone else, that means many OC's will be needed. In some or many cases I will use characters from different anime or life.**

**Quick note, the emperor on the back of Naruto's vest has more meaning than juts emperor. Now, hear me out,  
The Kanji for Emperor in Japanese is read as "Tenno" which also translates to "****heavenly sovereign". So it doesn't mean Naruto will try to become the emperor or sees himself as an emperor. (I hope that makes sense)**

**So, as you can see the world of Naruto will be changed drastically, if you don't like it, sorry but it's impossible to write a story that everyone will** **enjoy.**

* * *

_In search of Freedom 3: Truth_

The classroom which was used by the current graduation Class in the Ninja academy was full of optimistic Genin-to-be. All of the chatting silently in their groups of friends about how they couldn't wait to finally graduate.

Either undisturbed by the still academy students talking or not hearing them, Iruka explained how the exam would look like.

"To start, you will be given a writing exam for which you will have one hour to finish. Then, we will go outside for the throwing accuracy exam, followed by the Taijutsu portion of the exam. At last, we will come back and each of you will have to present the three basic Jutsu. Remember to pass the exam, you need to score at least 60 percent on each part,"

Naruto could feel his right eye twitching. _'Really? 60 percent to pass? No wonder Konoha has so many Genin in its reserve if some of Konoha's Ninjas have a problem passing this exam. Truly, this academy and Village are pathetic. I wonder how Iwa or Kumo still haven't invaded us,'_

The same thoughts, at least to some degree went through the heads of people like Shinobu, Sasuke or even Shino. Soon, the class went quiet as Iruka and his assistant Mizuki started giving the students the written portion of the exam.

Once he was allowed to, Naruto flipped the sheet of paper and started reading the questions. When he finished, his right eye was twitching in irritation._ 'Of course, what else did I expect,' _Naruto thought, slightly disappointed about the difficulty of the exam.

The question asked were about the basic subject like, "give the name of the four Hokage", "Who is the current Emperor," or "How many prefectures are there in the Land of fire".

You know, the basic stuff you would expect a small child to know from their parents. With a mental sigh, Naruto started writing answers to every question and finished after the whole fifteen minutes.

Time ran faster than the blond expected and after Mizuki collected all the sheets, the class was walking outside to the training ground behind the academy. It was a moderately big clearing with a white circle in the middle that acted as a ring.

"Alright everyone, we will now begin the throwing accuracy part of the exam. Each of you will have throws. First, you will have ten throws with Kunai at a stationary target, followed by 10 shurikens. After you've done that, you will have five chances with Kunai and Shuriken each to hit a moving object. Any questions?"

When after a few moments no one answered, Iruka told the class to stand back while the first student took his position in front of a single wooden pole. The student stood 15 meters away from the pole and when he was told to start he started throwing one Kunai at a time.

At this moment Naruto stopped paying attention, after all, he was the last one on the list so he would wait some time. The only times he watched the other students were when it was the turn of someone worth watching.

The main examples were Sasuke or Shinobu, even if the girl missed three throws, known only to her and Naruto that it was intentional. Sasuke, on the other hand, missed just one throw.

Finally, it was time for him. Naruto took a position 15 meters in front of the wooden pole and waited for the signal to start.

"Alright, Naruto, you can begin- wait, where are your weapon pouch and Kunai holster?" Iruka asked with slight confusion, finally noticing the lack of weapons with the blond.

"They are not necessary," The blond said and swung with his left arm as if he was throwing a Kunai. A second before his arm was straight, in a small poof of smoke five Kunai appeared between his fingers.

Not a moment later, the blond released the throwing knives. Everyone watched either shocked or amazed as the five knives dug deep into the wooden pole at the same moment.

Without a pause, Naruto repeated this action with his other arm, getting the same result. "C-Congralutation, ten out of ten. Retrieve your Kunai, please and begin with the Shuriken," Iruka said, stunned by the display of skill.

Silently Naruto walked over to the post and took back his throwing knives. As soon as he had them all, they vanished in another cloud of smoke. Naruto has inscribed a seal on the bandages he wore around his hands to hold his Kunai and Shuriken, deciding it was more efficient this way.

After he repeated the same thing with Shurikens, it was the turn for the moving targets. This part went his way, that Mizuki would throw five pieces of wood with a target on them and the student had to hit them.

The silver-haired Chunin would throw the pieces one after another, waiting till the previous target was either hit or missed before throwing another target. But when it was Naruto's turn, Mizuki threw them all at the same time, catching the blond off guard.

Not a second later, five Kunai were between Naruto's fingers. Two between his index and middle finger, one between his middle and ring finger and two between his pinkie and ring finger.

His sharp eyes swept through each of the flying targets for only a moment before with a single flick of his wrist, the five Kunai flew, cutting through the air before hitting the bullseye on each of the five targets.

"Mizuki! You are not supposed to throw those targets like this!" Iruka shouted at his assistant, who smiled bashfully and apologized.

_'Heh, sorry Mizuki, but I will pass this exam. No one will stop me, especially not someone like you,' _Naruto thought with a smirk as he prepared himself for the next five targets.

This time Mizuki threw the targets one after another and Naruto without even a slight problem hit every bullseye. "Congratulation, Naruto. You've done well, one hundred percent accuracy," Iruka muttered as he wrote this down.

"Alright, we will now proceed with the Taijutsu part of the exam. You will all pull numbers and then fight with the person who has the same number as you," Iruka explained as Mizuki brought out a box with small pieces of paper inside.

Naruto took out his piece and looked at the number. _'Nine, huh,'_ Naruto thought as Iruka called the two people with number one to the ring. The fights were pretty boring, either the two students were weak or one of them was way stronger than their opponent.

Finally, the time has come for his fight and when he stepped into the ring the blond couldn't help but sigh in irritation. Across him with an arrogant smile stood Kiba, his Ninken not with him.

"Ha! An easy matchup, come on Naruto, let's me show you for the last time who is the top dog here!" The Inuzuka boasted as he thumbed his chest. the reason for his confidence was that he never lost a spar against the blond.

Why? because thanks to the rigorous training regime that Naruto put his body through, the blond was always sore and unprepared for Taijutsu spars. but today it would be different.

Naruto took the very basic Taijutsu stance taught by the academy. His left leg in the front, the foot facing forward, his right leg slightly backed away, the foot pointed slightly to the right.

Naruto's left hand was in front of his face, bent at the elbow. His left fist ready to protect his face. His right arm was near his abdomen, but instead the fist, his open palm faced his opponent.

Kiba, on the other hand, took the basic Inuzuka Taijutsu stance, which for the lack of a better word, looked wild. The boy was hunched forward, his legs straight, ready to propel him in any direction. His hands were protectively in front of his face, held like claws, which with the Inuzuka's long and sharp nails were a lethal weapon.

Iruka ignored the hushed whispers how Naruto would get his ass beaten like always and looked at the two boys. "Ready?" He asked and when they both nodded the Chunin began the fight. "Hajime!"

"I will end this in a second!" Kiba shouted and shot forward, his speed impressive for his age, easily at mid-Genin speed already, even if the Genin coming from the academy was supposed to be at low-genin level.

Naruto tensed when the brown-haired boy lunged at him. While Naruto was not particularly good at Taijutsu, having nothing more than the basic stances from the academy, his physical abilities made up for the lack of skill.

So, while Kiba moved at an impressive speed and had great strength for a Genin, it was nothing for Naruto and the Inuzuka would learn about this in a moment.

When Kiba was in front of Naruto, he suddenly disappeared with the speed which most of the academy students couldn't follow. Kiba appeared behind Naruto, his right hand ready to claw at Naruto.

"It' over!" Kiba shouted and swung his arm with his full power.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before the blond spoon on his heel and caught Kiba's wrist with his left arm, completely stopping the Inuzuka's momentum.

The speed with which the blond spoon kicked up a small cloud of dust and the power used by him to stop the attack sent a small gust of wind that ruffled Kiba's hair.

The Inuzuka stared into the two different eyes with shock, not believing what just happened. He was not the only one, everyone, including Sasuke, Iruka, Mizuki, and the Sandaime, who was watching the exam through his crystal ball with all the Jonin that would be picking a team this year were stunned by the display of pure speed and strength.

"How-_guh_!" Kiba grunted as he was kicked away from the blond with a snap kick to his gut. The power behind the kick made Kiba almost fall out of the ring, but the Inuzuka stopped just a step in front of the line.

"Don't stand up if you don't want your ego to be bruised even more. But if you decide to stand up, I will show you the difference between mine and your power," Naruto said seriously and went back to the basic stance.

"D-Don't get ahead of yourself, you loser!" Kiba roared in anger, feeling humiliated by getting bested by the 'Dead-last'. The Inuzuka stood up on shaky legs, showing the impact the kick had.

"Come," the blond said, angering the brown-haired boy even more. Without a second thought Kiba rushed at Naruto again, but this time, the blond did not stand idly.

In the middle of the way, Kiba had to duck under a spinning kick made by Naruto's right feet. Seeing his opportunity, the Inuzuka bent low and tried to sweep the blond's only foot from under him.

Naruto having predicted this executed a somersault which was quickly followed by a sidestep to avoid Kiba''s punch. Having used his whole momentum for the punch, Kiba could not stop when Naruto's left hand extended from the brown-haired boy's side and clamped onto his neck.

With a strength that he shouldn't have, Naruto lifted Kiba off the ground and tried to smash the boy into the ground. Before he hit the ground, Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and swung his arms backward, making a flip and taking the blond with him.

Slightly disoriented from the sudden change, Naruto hit the ground, landing on his left shoulder and losing his hold on the Inuzuka. Without missing a beat, Naruto rolled out of the way when Kiba used an ax kick.

Quickly pushing himself back to his feet, the blond blocked a punch to his face and bent backward avoiding a swipe at his face. Reacting quickly, Naruto caught the extended arm and kneeled the Inuzuka in the chest, not letting go of the arm.

The blond punched Kiba in the face, but the brown-haired boy moved his head out of the way and pushed the blond away. Getting his balance under control, the blond looked at Kiba who was starting to breathe heavy.

_"Alright, I think it's enough, he shouldn't notice now,'_ Suddenly Naruto's pupils changed into being slit-like while his right eyes changed color to glowing crimson. Additionally, a white circle formed inside his right iris.

Without waiting a moment, Kiba rushed forward, his body language not telling what he will do next. _'I won't lose!'_ Kiba thought as he closed on Naruto. The boy was so focused on the fight he did not even notice the change with Naruto's eyes.

Seeing that Naruto had not reacted yet, Kiba smirked. A meter in front of Naruto and a second before Kiba attacked, everything stopped, at least for Naruto. The world around him vanished, the only thing he saw were two different fields of vision.

One was on the stopped form of Kiba who was a second before attacking him, while the other was a repeating scene. The least strange thing about the second field was that everything in it was in black and white.

The most storage thing in this field was that it showed what would happen if the world would not suddenly freeze. In the second field, Naruto saw Kiba jump in the air and release a powerful roundhouse kick with the right leg.

As the black-white field of Visio vanished, Naruto stepped forward, both his hands cutting through the air. It happened so quickly that the moment Kiba's left foot left the ground, Naruto already was in the position to grab it.

"What!" Kiba shouted in distress. He put all his strength into his right leg in hopes to knock Naruto out, so he could move his left leg. Not a moment later Naruto spun a half-circle and threw Kiba into a tree, outside the ring.

The strength behind the throw was enough to knock the Inuzuka out. everyone watched stunned, one of the weakest students in Taijutsu just defeated the second-best in the class without any bigger problems.

While everyone was still in the state of confusion about how this happened, Naruto's eyes went back to normal and the blond left the ring after Iruka announced him the winner.

As the blond stepped out of the ring, Sasuke stopped him. "Dobe, fight me," The Uchiha demanded the same arrogant smirk on his face as on the Inuzuka before.

"Wait a moment Sasuke, Naruto just-" Iruka tried to answer, but he was heated by Naruto who accepted the fight demand.

"Very well, but do not delude yourself that you have a chance to win," naruto answered and stepped back to the ring, leaving a fuming Uchiha behind. On his way to the other side of the ring, he caught the gaze of Shinobu and send her a small nod.

The girl grinned and nodded back before the blond lost her in the crowd. The girl stood behind a few other students, hiding her from the Sandaime and the two Chunin.

her hands went through a small set of hand seals for a Genjutsu, which she used on Naruto. The Genjutsu made sure that no one would notice when the blond's eyes would change during this fight.

When Naruto was ready, he did not enter the stance as neither did Sasuke, his smirk back on his face. "What? Too scared to move, done?" The dark-haired teen taunted.

"No, I won't waste my time getting in a stance. It will be over in a moment,"

"You're right, I will finish It in a moment,"

"Bring it," Iruka gulped at the tension between those two Genin candidates. Of course, usually, he would not allow this fight to proceed, but a soothing voice in the back of his head told him to let them fight.

The Chunin didn't know what this voice was, but for some reason, he trusted it enough to let them fight. Unbeknown to Iruka, this was Mizuki's doing, hoping that if Sasuke would defeat Naruto, he would have an argument to make the blond fail the exam.

"Hajime!" Without wasting a moment Sasuke rushed forward, hoping to catch Naruto off guard with his superior speed.

_'A from attack, how Naive,' _Naruto thought with irritation as his left eyes surged with power.

_'I've got him!__'_ Sasuke thought confidently before his vision went blurry. _'What's going on? Why is it so hard to breathe?'_ The Uchiha thought before he slowed down and heard Naruto's voice

"If you are going to challenge me, at least make it slightly entertaining!" Naruto bellowed as he caught Sasuke's gaze. Naruto's eye pulsed once Sasuke started feeling dizzy, slowly his vision started to darken.

Suddenly, the Uchiha collapsed, falling face-first to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground all of his Fangirls started shrieking, afraid that something bad happened to the dark-haired boy.

"Oh my, Iruka-san, it seems Sasuke must have drained a lot of energy in his previous fight," Naruto commented with a small smirk, his eyes turning once again back to normal, the Genjutsu around his dispersing.

"It seems so. Mizuki, take Sasuke to the infirmary, while I continue the exam," Iruka answered after quickly inspecting Sasuke's prone form.

"Alright, I will be right back," Mizuki said, lifting Sasuke bridal style. The Chunin started walking away, his concerned expression changing into disgust as he looked down at the Uchiha. _'What happened, you little runt? You were supposed to defeat him so I could trick him into stealing the scroll of sealing! Useless! Completely useless!'_

With Sasuke gone, Iruka continued the fight, but that didn't last long, seeing how only three pairs were left. After this was done, the scared Chunin told the class to go back to the class, where they would continue onto the last part of the exam.

"Alright, the last part of the exam will now begin. You will be going into the next room by alphabetical order, you will enter only after the person before you has left. First, Akimichi Choji,"

With this, Iruka entered the next room soon followed by Choji. Once again, Naruto's thoughts drifted away, knowing very well he will have to wait sometime. Finally, after another boy from a civilian family came back, it was Naruto's turn.

Briskly entering the room, his eyes scanned it for any threats. After confirming the room to be safe, he walked over to stand in front of Iruka who smiled at the blond. "Alright, Naruto. Please perform the Clone technique to pass,"

Naruto nodded, his face not changing expression, even though he was dying inside. _'Really? Bunshin no Jutsu? I can't wait till I will leave this Village,' _The blond made the Tiger seal and started to channel his Chakra.

"Bunshin no Jutsu," The blond muttered and three perfect copies of him appeared. They all nodded to Iruka before the CHunin allowed Naruto to dismiss them.

"Congratulations, Naruto. Here is your headband," The scared Chunin said, presenting the blond with a headband on a blue cloth. The blond accepted it with a small smirk, thanking Iruka before leaving the room.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Naruto, wearing a black coat, left his apartment and stealthily approached the gate. From his position, he could see that the guards were busy playing cards.

Using their lack of attention, the blond slipped past them and left the Village. jumping into the threes and starting to head away from the Village, he couldn't help but smirk how easy it was to run away from the Village.

He could become a missing-nin any night he wished, the only reason why he stayed was not to have Konoha after him.

The blond jumped from tree to tree in silence, his footsteps heard by no person and no animal. This became a routine for the blond, after all, he had to go to his lab for experiments.

He was not stupid enough to have a laboratory in which he testes on humans in Konoha, like a certain snake, and his follower. It was the easiest way to get caught red-handed.

That was the reason why the blond decided to build his base outside Konoha, not too far so he would have to travel a lot, but not close enough so the ANBU patrols would run into it.

Finally arriving at his destination, the blond looked at the mountain in front of him. It wasn't particularly tall, but it wasn't small neither. In the are were some other mountains creating a small and beautiful valley.

Naruto started to run up the mountain until he was on 4/5 the height of the mountain. From there on, the blond followed the old and small road until a small cave appeared in the mountain.

the road went further on, but Naruto went into the small cave and touched the furthest wall. Sending a few pulses of Chakra in a pattern of their length and delay, the wall started to slightly shake.

The wall slowly moved to the side, letting naruto walking into a moderately big room. It was obvious that someone was here recently as the room was neatly clean, lamps on the ceiling illuminating the room perfectly.

The room was fully white, with nothing inside it. The reason behind it was that if someone should enter it, they wouldn't find anything and leave. the blond once again walked to the furthest wall and sending Chakra in intervals once again, this code different than the previous.

Once again, the wall slid to the side and Naruto entered the next room. Now, he stood on a small platform that was overlooking a room with a large table in the middle and couches around it.

On the wall facing the blond was a board filled with paper sheets. Those were notes for candidates who could join Naruto's little group. They were either ripped out from bingo books or written by a spy who was gathering information about the person.

There were also three pairs of doors. One was leading to a room where naruto held all of his notes. Whenever the blond left his base, he sealed the doors away, so no one could enter them.

The second pair of the door is leading to a small corridor, which had three pairs of the door. Each of them was leading to big rooms, looking almost exactly the same as the room Naruto was now.

The main difference is that in the middle was a small table which was on which the 'patient' would lay. Around the table were different types of knives, tubes filled with various things and a desk with drawers full of scrolls and books. Those three rooms were laboratories, naruto's laboratory was laboratory number one.

The last pair of doors lead to another corridor, which had ten different doors, all of them leading to a bedroom. The bedroom was nothing spectacular, just a middle-sized room with a bed, a small desk and a closet.

It took some time, effort and money, but Naruto was happy with the result of his hideout. Actually, he was very happy. It had almost everything he needed, the only thing missing was a kitchen, which the blond decided to build later on. The whole base was also covered with different types of seals, making sure that it wouldn't be destroyed or that no one could feel their Chakra from outside.

Naruto descended the small platform using stairs and entered the corridor leading to the laboratories. When he passed laboratory number two, he heard a mad cackle coming from inside.

the blond raised an eyebrow and entered the room. In the room stood a man, his back turned to Naruto, but even without it, the blond knew who it was.

The man had lavender-colored hair that reached the base of his neck but was combed to not cover his eyes. he has greyish-blue eyes and were glasses that cover most of his face. The man's attire consists of a turtleneck green shirt over which he wears a closed lab coat. In addition to this, he wears loose black pants and black sandals. A smile is visible the majority of the time on his face, even though the blond knew that it was mostly fake.

The blond waited until the man would realize that he was in the room, but the lavender-haired scientist was too focused on his work. Coughing into his fist once, the man jumped up with a scream.

Turning around, the man looked at Naruto with wide eyes, his right hand on his chest, taking deep breaths. "Naruto-san, you scared me slightly there," the man said with a laugh.

The blond couldn't help the amused smile appear on his face when the man tried to downplay his reaction. "So, what got you so focused on your work?" the blond asked his fellow scientist.

"Well, I could tell you now, but I am still not finished, so you will have to wait," The man answered and laughed when he saw Naruto's expression.

With a sigh, the blond left the room, the lavender-haired man following him. naruto unsealed his office and they both entered, Naruto not having a problem with the man following him, after all, he was his most loyal subordinate.

"So, how was the exam?" the man asked as naruto took a place behind the desk and started to write something in a new scroll.

"Easy. As predicted, the Uchiha challenged me and I had the chance to use _it_," the blond said with a grin and the man's eyes widened before an excited grin appeared on his face.

"How did it go? Any side effects?" The scientist asked, glee visible in his eyes as he took out a small notepad and was prepared to take notes.

"perfectly fine, no side effects, at least none showed up yet. I will inform you if anything happens. But we still need to test how I will react after more uses in a short time,"

"Yes, we will have to make sure it works perfectly. After all, the strongest Dojutsu can't have any weaknesses, right?" the man asked theoretically with a grin, which Naruto reciprocated.

After an hour, in which the two spoke about Naruto's teammates and Sensei, while the blond took notes about the use of his eye for future research, Naruto decided to head back to Konoha.

"I will see you soon if I won't be able to come, I will send a message. Take care, Lloyd Asplund," The blond bid goodbye, using the man's full name and left their hideout.

* * *

"Yo!"

"You are late," Naruto said as a silver-haired Jonin appeared behind him and his teammates.

"Sorry, but there was this old lady, who needed help with groceries," Kakashi tried to explain, but from the deadpan expression on his student's faces, they were not buying it.

"Alright then, we will begin the test now. Rules are simple, take those bells from me. Come at me with the intention to kill, you have time to noon,"

"Are you sure Kakashi-Sensei? What if we hurt you?" Sakura asked, causing Naruto to sigh and Sasuke to roll his eyes. Kakashi only eye-smiled and told them to begin.

All three of the Genin vanished, hiding away in the nearby forest, making their strategy. Naruto, who was crouching on a tree branch observed Kakashi take out an orange book and start to read it without a care in the world.

_'I could confront him and take those bells myself. No, the presence is here, I can feel it. So the Sandaime is watching. Is it just curiosity or does he suspect something? No, it's impossible, there is no way he found about my experiments and neither Shinobu nor Kabuto would rat me out. So, maybe yesterday? Does he suspect I am hiding my power?' _

Naruto's train of thoughts halted when he saw Sasuke rush out and attack the Jonin. _'Hm, I wonder if he is ordered to accept us, seeing that Sasuke is on our team. I shouldn't be overconfident, this is Hatake, even if he would fail us, there would be no repercussion for him,'_

After Sasuke started losing his ground, the Jonin easily avoiding every trap set by the Uchiha, blocking every attack and predicting each move, Sakura rushed in, wanting to help Sasuke.

The two started to fight Kakashi together, Sasuke closing in for another Taijutsu match while Sakura threw Shuriken and Kunai at their Sensei when she saw a window of opportunity.

Even working together, the two were no match for the Jonin. With a sigh, Naruto dropped into the clearing and sent three Kunai with a flick of his wrist. All of them have been deflected by the Jonin, who used his metal-plated gloves to protect himself.

That was enough, the Kunais were supposed to give Sasuke an opening, which the Uchiha used, instantly diving for the bells, only for his wrist to be caught by the Jonin. Suddenly, a pair of hands appeared under Sasuke and Sakura, catching them by their ankles and dragging them underground until only their heads were sticking out.

"Isn't this an overkill? Using Shadow Clones on fresh Genin?" Naruto asked as he walked slowly towards Kakashi, a Kunai spinning on his right index finger. The Jonin shrugged and turned to the blond.

"Well, they are both at the top of the graduation Class, while you are at the bottom. It seems that even your performance at graduation was not enough to get you up," Kakashi said with an eye-smile, trying to anger the blond.

"Then, why don't you see for yourself what the worse graduate can do?" Naruto asked with a smirk and threw the Kunai at Kakashi. The Jonin caught the Kuani between his fingers, having predicted this move, but as soon as his hand obscured his vision, Naruto vanished.

The silver-haired Jonin reacted quickly as his danger sense went off. Jumping back, he avoided a hail of Shuriken, but when he touched the ground again, he heard a hissing sound.

_'Explosive tag!' _Kakashi thought, molding his Chakra and substituting himself with a log. From the trees around the forest, the Jonin looked for his blond student, but couldn't spot him.

Just as he was about to go back to the clearing, he heard the sound of Kunai cutting through the air. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a single Kunai going towards him, but the experience he gained through the years showed him that it would miss.

_'A diversion,' _ Turning around, ignoring the Kunai, Kakashi blocked a roundhouse kick from Naruto with his forearm. Not expecting such strength from the blow, Naruto successfully broke through Kakashi's guard.

The blond quickly followed with a front kick to Kakashi's chest, pushing the man back, the Kunai missing the man's gut barely. the Jonin recomposed himself and this time, he attacked Naruto.

he began with a right hook, under which Naruto ducked and blocked the following elbow. Spinning on his heel, the blond jumped over a roundhouse kick and lashed out with a jumping side kick to Kakashi's head.

The man was easily able to sidestep the kick and caught the blond by the scruff of his vest. Naruto retaliated by grasping the Silver-haired Ninja and throwing him over his shoulder.

The man was so shocked by the display of the power that he almost forgot to land properly. In doing so, he was left in a crouching position which Naruto exploited by launching a Jutsu.

Quickly going through hand seals, the blond jumped into the air, right in the format of Kakashi. "Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu!" A single, large and fast orb of water escaped from his mouth flying at Kakashi.

Said Jonin reacted in time, but because of the crouched position, he was unable to escape without any damage. The moment he jumped, the water bullet impacted with his side, sending the Jonin out of balance, and twisting him in the air.

Without wasting time, Naruto jumped in front of the dazed Jonin with a kunai in his right hand. the moment he appeared in front of the older Ninja, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

Surprised by the turn of events, Naruto was unable to block the harsh kick to his side, which came from behind. The force sent him into a tree, making the blond grunt as his back impacted the thick tree.

The blond fell to his knees, trying to grasp a breath and looked up. "Ma, Ma, that was a nice tactic, Naruto, but I am not a Jonin without a reason," Kakashi said with an eye-smile, only for the eye to narrow in suspicion when Naruto smirked.

"Well, you might have won this fight, but I win this small war," The blond said and slowly pushed himself up.

"Ho, and pray to tell me how?" Kakashi asked, intrigued by what the blond meant.

The blond's smirk only widened as Sasuke and Sakura jumped down behind the Jonin, the two of them holding a bell. Kakashi's eye widened as he looked down, only to narrow it when he saw the bells missing.

"When did it happen?" the Jonin asked, looking at Naruto, knowing that the other two wouldn't be able to get them from him. Besides, he had them before the blond attacked him.

"The Kunai you most likely though was a diversion," the Genin answered, unable to contain the smirk when he saw the show on Kakashi's face.

"B-but that's impossible! No one should be able to predict the trajectory for the Kunai, especially since you threw it before I was in the needed position," Kakashi mumbled, not believing what his student said.

"Well, you can say I foresaw the future and took my bet. Still, as it stands we have passed your exam,"

"But.. but... but...," Kakashi mumbled, still in denial that he lost by something like this. Something that should be impossible just because of how many possibilities there were. He could not believe he just ost because his Genin student had enough luck to pull it off.

Suddenly, the Jonin turned around, glaring at the two Genin who got the bells."And how in the hell did you two get out of the holes?!" Kakashi shouted, wanting something to blame for his loss.

"My Shadow Clone helped them and convinced them to help. If they wouldn't join me, I would have the Clone the bells himself," Naruto explained, making Kakashi sigh and give up.

"Well, if we are finished here, I will take my leave," Naruto said and turned around. hearing the blond walk away, the Jonin remembered a message from the Sandaime.

"Naruto, wait. Sandaime-sama wanted to see you after the exam," Kakashi said, returning to his cool and hip behavior.

The blond looked at the silver-haired Jonin with a raised eyebrow before nodding and heading towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Once the blond entered the office, he did not feel the presence of the ANBU. "Take a seat, Naruto-kun," The Sandaime said in a grave voice. Naruto sat down in front of Hiruzen and waited for the man to say anything.

Before the man did, he sealed away the room, so no one could hear them. Taking a puff of his pipe, the man sighed and a resigned look came over his face.

"Twelve years ago, the Yondaime made me promise something. he made me promise that I will tell you the truth when you become a Genin," The man took another deep drag from his pipe and sighed once again.

"The truth is that your parents are alive, they are the Yondaime Hokage, Namikzae Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina," To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement.

He, of course, knew who his parents were, but he wasn't aware that they were alive. No one knew this! Everyone thought they died sealing the Kyubi into him.

"You also have a twin sister, who was raised by a Daimyo, who has blood ties with Minato,"

As he heard this, Naruto stared blankly at the Sandaime.

* * *

**Bang! there you have it! What do you think? **

**So, Lloyd is a character from Code Geass, so if you have a problem picturing him, google him out. (There will be more characters from this anime since I love it, but most of them will most likely be OOC since you know, a different world and such)**

**Naruto's parents are alive! Hooray! Or maybe not... as you probably have guessed, Naruto is going to hate them for abandoning him. **

**The other small things in the chapter like who were the people that Naruto wants to recruit or who is the Daimyo or even why there are 3 laboratories, will be explained in the future.**

**And no, another major thing, his Dojutsu. Don't worry, I know I haven't told you almost anything about it. I will explain in probably in the next Chapter**

**Alright, that's it for this Chapter, I will try to post the next one as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
